This is my world
by unknown-insighter
Summary: a twist of twilight. nothing like it but has vampires....


The Fight

"Mom! NO!" I yelled at my mom with an angry pitch tagged along with stress.

"Shawna yes. You must." She replied sternly and making the "you must" part louder.

"NEVER!" I scream and storm out of the house.

My mom and I got into a huge fight that night, not knowing it would change everything. She was demanding that I move out of the house and into a military college, because I got into a minor fight at school (which I won). She was over reacting.

I walked outside and down the path to the gate for the yard. It was pouring down rain… great. I was instantly soaking, but at that instant… I didn't care. My dark red wavy hair became dripping wet by rain and straight, my skinny jeans clutching to my leg, my T-shirt and hoodie tight against my skin, my white-star printed Low Cut Converses soaking from the inside out, and my mascara smudging. I walked down the street and down more, no clue where to go. I'm seven-teen but I still, or now used to, live with my parents. I just finished high school a week ago. My mom isn't the boss of me! I'm nearly a legal adult.

_Bark! Bark! _I heard close. It was Seth my pug. "Seth!" I say overjoyed to see something I love. I pick him up lovingly. He had followed me for miles, I can tell because he was panting.

He was my favorite pet I've ever had.

I walked on for awhile, quite awhile.

I walked more and more… I had passed the city limits. When suddenly I could feel a presence near me, following me.

"Shawna?" the figure in the dark spoke in a deep, soft, and gentle voice.

The Familiar Stranger

Bennett.

Bennett is my boyfriend; we've gone out for five years. One of the best parts about him… he is a vampire. He has black short hair, crystal blue eyes, muscular, snake bite piercing right under his lip, and a black suede chain that holds a medallion. The medallion shows you his mood; whether he is thirsty for human blood (red obviously), happy (purple), mad (blue), and sad (black). This medallion is important for vampires. All vampires have one.

"Bennett!" I spun around and hugged him.

"Hey there. You ok? You're crying."

"I ran away from home. My mom was gunna make me go to a military school until I'm eight-teen."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Where are you gunna go now?"

"Like I know… I just can't stand her anymore." I looked down.

He lifted my chin and kissed me. I kissed back. "It's ok," He said in his soft voice. "I'm here for you."

I smiled. "I know."

Seth's tail wagged.

"Com'on lets go to Serenity's and Cody's house."

"Ok."

Serenity's and Cody's House

Inside Serenity and Cody were there, but didn't talk to us. She sat in his lap and he held her. They kept to themselves.

I sat beside Bennett and waited for him to say something. While I waited I looked around and saw how beautiful of a house it was. It had red carpet that was spot-less, walls that were wood paneled a dark wood color, a bear rug that was in front of the big bricked fireplace, a mantel above the fireplace that has a few picture frames with pictures of Cody and Serenity and a picture of someone I didn't know. On the sides of the room were floor lamps, two of them, one on each side. Bennett and I sat on a fluffy black leather couch. Cody and Serenity were sitting on the floor.

"You hungry?" Bennett said.

"Not really."

"Ok…," He looked at me as if to read my mind. "Are you ok?"

Amazing… he won't let it go. "I'm fine… mom just—pushed my buttons."

"Are you going back… ever?"

"No."

Then Serenity looked at me and then left the room. Confusing, of course. Cody watched her leave and then looked at Bennett and left. God, these people were always confusing me.

"Umm… I'll be right back…" Bennett said quickly and stood.

"Ok."

He left the room. In the next room I heard soft whispers. What were they talking about?

I looked out the back screen door and watched Seth beg to come in.

As I waited my eyelids became heavy. I couldn't go to sleep now.

Too late. I was out cold. Sleep time folks.

The Next thing I knew I was airborne in Bennett's arms. "What the—." I stammered out, but was cut off by Bennett.

"Shh."

Well then…

"Ben what are we—."

"Shh." He repeated.

Ok, that was getting a little annoying. I waited for him to speak.

"We're going somewhere, somewhere— safe."

You Call This Safe?!

This wasn't in my book safe.

It was an old boat shack. It had nearly ruined floor boards, massive fishing hooks, a hole in the freaking middle of the floor that I guess we where on a lake because in that large hole was water and waves, on the water was a pretty nice boat, on the wall was a SHARK HEAD.

"Ok Ben… cut down on the crack cuz this place isn't safe." I said.

"I know. The boat is taking us to the safe place."

"Oh."  
"Yeah." He hopped on the boat sat me down in the passenger seat and he sat in the driver seat.

Was he insane?!?!?!?! He drove right through the side of the boat shack!


End file.
